Jueves
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Fue un día especial, uno en donde regaló un soplo; de su propio corazón. AU/SongFic/ManiAlba
**Notas** **:** Recomiendo oír la canción "Jueves" de la oreja de Van Gogh para entender la trama de la historia.

* * *

 **"** El valiente es valiente, hasta que el cobarde quiere **"**

 _—Protesta anónima, para las víctimas del ataque terrorista._

* * *

[ **M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica]

 **M** undo **A** lterno.

 **J** ueves.

 **E** l sol se ponía en ese cielo sin vida, bajo las infinitas líneas que lo surcaban de un macizo color plomo, y pintaba el horizonte por las menudas nubes. Un último rayo, caía de los altos de las barriadas y enfilaba hacia la calzada, bañando con una luz pálida la larga sucesión de paisajes inmovilizados.

Ya era la tercera vez que la misma "coincidencia", como bien la había marcado, se repetía en esa semana.

No había sido algo que anteriormente le habría despertado el interés, ni siquiera se preguntaba porque ahora el simple cuestionamiento tenía un gran tamaño en su cabeza. Y todo era porque ese joven de índigos cabellos que siempre ignoraba su mueca irritada, no parecía conocer indignaciones, vergüenza o pudor, prosiguiendo con sonriente familiaridad hacia él.

A pesar haber pasado de largo, ofreciendo la fachada exterior cuidadosamente escogida para aislar a todo residente que quisiera estar a su lado; con ese joven había sido diferente. Incluso en ese tercer recorrido junto a él, parecía desinteresado, con una sonrisa desvaneciéndose en sus labios cuando un bostezo le tomó desprevenido, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las imágenes que se proyectaban detrás del cristal.

Más allá, en la civilización que permanecía estática cuando ellos se desplazaban como si intentasen alcanzar el anochecer; los edificios de varias plantas construidos con ladrillos y piedras que en su antigüedad reflejaban solidez, ahora, sólo eran la impresión física de las heridas de una anterior guerra. La desafiante altura que ante las muchas caras de compactos infinitesimales y enclenques patógenos, fue el punto exacto para colisionar sus muros y otorgar a cientos de personas la calamidad de posicionar su vida en las manos de la muerte.

El recordatorio le pareció desolado y melancólico, ya que en una década atrás tenían gran demanda en parte por su interés nostálgico y su solera de siglos de ser sobrevivientes arquitectónicos.

Acicalado en su propia cabeza por la historia que recitaba su mente, regresó la vista al libro que tenía en sus manos, tocando nuevamente esa realidad. Evocando inconscientemente los repetidos pasajes que había vivido con aquel hombre con el que compartía un lugar en un tren que viajaba a través de túneles como si atravesara las memorias. En su primer encuentro, producto de tener lo único en común de haber elegido ese medio de transporte; éste le había coqueteado con una sonrisa que, patentemente, desechó con la fría indiferencia. No era la primera vez y dudaba que fuera la última con el que tuviera que convivir con ese tipo de expresiones e insinuaciones, debido a su efímera belleza.

Se había refugiado en la esquina del vagón, huyendo de la falta de carácter ante las provocaciones mañaneras y de la falsa excusa en los "choques accidentales" que siempre terminaban manoseándolo.

La segunda vez, lo había creído de una simple casualidad, ya que no había mucha diferencia entre las horas anteriores en la que habían coincidido. El joven, no mayor de veintitres años, había intentado sacarle conversación y más que la mención de su nombre escuetamente, bastó para saber también el conocimiento recíproco de sus identidades.

La tercera, dos encuentros, en un mismo día, en el mismo lugar... ya no sabía cómo definirlo. En sus adentros, mantuvo a la raya sus expresiones, al no conseguir el familiar hartazgo con el que se revestía a diario. Estaban frente a frente, él había cerrado los ojos en todo el camino, y en respuesta había obtenido un suspiro por parte de su acompañante cuando no había dado su brazo a torcer, apartando la vista siguiendo con los ojos a una dama cuyo traje verde parecía llamarle la atención.

Había soltado un bufido, respuesta maquinal de su nueva molestia.

No debían ser más de las nueve de la noche, para cuando el vagón se vaciaba en cada parada, como si enviara emisarios al infierno. Levantó la vista y cuando las puertas se abrieron en par anunciando la próxima estación, pensó que la compañía silenciosa de un personaje al que sólo había oído su nombre, le pareció tener una controversia entre su mundo y las publicaciones en internet sobre los "amores pasajeros".

Sonrió involuntariamente ante la anécdota. No podía darle palabras a un dominio que no conocía. «Amor», que curiosas eran esas sílabas que se unían en consonancia y creaban un ente que muchos creían conocer.

Sabía que aún permanecía a su lado, y una prueba auditiva era tener de compañía la avasallante música que se escapaba del auricular, pareciendo atiborrarle el oído dejando ir el ruido por las rendijas. Nunca había entendido el gusto de un género tan escandaloso. ¿Qué se apreciaba? ¿La masacre de los instrumentos? ¿O el desgarre de la cuerdas vocales? Tuvo el deseo de preguntarle.

Dejó salir un suspiro, cuando se percató de la dirección a donde viajaban sus pensamientos. Aún faltaba unas cuantas estaciones más para llegar a la suya, y coincidiendo inesperadamente con la mirada cuyo color le asemejaba al brillo reluciente de una joya, se topó con una curvilínea arraigada en una esquina de su labio inferior.

—¿Puedes leer con el tren en movimiento? —intentó sacarle conversación.

Le dedicó la atención al libro que reposaba en sus piernas, y con la idea subrayada que no había avanzado ni un párrafo, tomó una nota mental y respondió:

—A veces.

La algarabía que aturdía su silenciosa vida, le había enseñado a lograr abrir una grieta en la soledad de sus reflexiones y monólogos propios para sumergirse en ellos o en otros. Sin embargo, no siempre podía tapar el sol con un dedo, y las perforaciones del cansancio inducido que lo estriaban desde los talones hasta la cabeza, siempre se hacían presente al final del día.

—¿Qué libro es? —prosiguió con las preguntas, blandiendo la misma sonrisa torcida que ya conocía—. Tienes aire que lees antigüedades que ya nadie le interesa recordar.

—Tienes una boca llena de razón —fue la oración más larga que había dejado escapar en todo ese viaje que había empezado hace unas semanas atrás.

Oyó el final de una risa suave, casi extenuada, que le demostró la gracia de su propio comentario, yendo a la respuesta de sonreírle en el férreo alcance de estirar su labio.

Su agraciada melena celeste le cayó en el rostro, cubriéndolo como si se tratara de un antifaz cuando se detuvieron en otra parada. Con el chasquido de unos dientes, supuso que hasta ahí había llegado ese tiempo extendido en efímeras horas.

Las puertas se abrieron, y las pocas almas que aún circulaban por el tranvía, desfilaron hasta la salida como babosas escurridizas para perderse en el flujo invisible de una sociedad moralista e idealista a las patrañas del día a día.

En ese instante, robado al trasluz de las bombillas que titilaban con perezosa luz, sintió unos dedos fríos que le helaron la sangre, y en como éstos le corrían el cabello que llovía en su rostro, sujetándoselo en el ajuste de su oreja.

—Nos vemos, Albafica. —se despidió, rozando las páginas de su libro, aleteando algunas—. Tienes una encantadora sonrisa.

Sin darle tiempo para responderle, replicarle o lo que sea que su mente no enredó, desapareció como una nube de polvo en aquel escenario burocrático que existía detrás de las puertas automáticas.

Por primera vez quiso decir adiós, pero temía que si lo hacía, realmente así fuera. Y pensar dos veces más ese plan de líneas inconexas, era algo que no quería profundizar.

Transcurrieron las semanas, de lunes a viernes y los encuentros se hicieron frecuentes, casi necesarios. A veces charlaban de sus oficios, de libros, música de la paradójica naturaleza del rock que le estaba induciendo. Películas recientes que no se había molestado en saber, y demás temas que anteriormente no se había interesado en compartir.

No fue hasta una noche de fría lluvia donde había olvidado su paraguas y ataviarse de un abrigo pesado, teniendo como consecuencia el baño gratis del crudo néctar del medio ambiente, haciendo que el agua hiciera estragos con su apariencia.

Manigoldo ya conociendo sus propios bancos cuando estaban desocupados, no tardó en subirse al cuarto vagón del tren, como ya era un hábito inveterado. Cuando le vio, tuvo una sonrisa involuntaria, y como si fuera una ola de calor, ésta le inundó el rostro obligándole a bajarlo para ocultar toda expresión vergonzosa.

Conversaron sobre el clima y en cómo habían sido víctimas, o al menos Albafica, de no haberse preparado. Adoptando su aire gracioso, y el acento que imitaba de un actor del que le había comentado, soltó una de sus bromas habituales.

Con los hombros y la piel tiritando, conforme al frío que seguía calándose por las ventanas, advirtió como una calidez que no pertenecía a la suya, le cubrió los hombros. Volteó el rostro, y otra sonrisa, casi brillante, le cegó las ideologías que había adoptado cortesía de un difunto padre.

—Lo necesitas más que yo —le dijo Manigoldo, pasando los dedos por el cuero de su chaqueta, acariciando en el recorrido su brazo en un primer contacto.

Su piel reaccionó ante las tenues caricias que barrieron en ella, causándole una sensación de incomodidad aguda.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

Teniendo la atención fija en la faz de aquel joven, logró percatarse de algo que sabía que estaba ahí desde el inicio, más nunca le había prestado atención. Una placa envolvía el cuello y soltaba brillos tenues, revelando la fecha grabada en su superficie. El momento no le dio para más, cuando estaba siendo embriagado por el fuerte perfume que ahora reclamaba su cuerpo como suyo.

Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en ese nuevo olor que desconocía, que transfiguraba el suyo que mayormente era tan dulce como el azúcar. Sonrió en sus adentros, consciente de la nueva amistad que invisiblemente había creado sus lazos.

Cuando bajó sus manos, unos dedos barrieron casi como el aliento los suyos, y bajando la vista, lo verificó. Sí, eran los de aquel fortuito pasajero a quien ya había dado su voto de confianza.

Corrientes de gráciles escalofríos le recorrieron por el brazo, y en lugar de apartarse como siempre hacía con el mundo al que él le había dado la espalda, un semblante ligero resbaló por su rostro, regodeándose en la sensación extraña que ahora suplantaba la sangre que fluía por sus venas.

La estación donde solía bajarse Manigoldo se hizo anunciar, provocando el deseo erróneo que el tren se detuviera y nunca llegara a su destino...

Suspiró, reprendiéndose mentalmente. No fue hasta que, ante la misma situación de su último contacto y el halago de su sonrisa, sintió como unos labios se presionaban contra su mejilla. No pudo reaccionar tan bien cuando le había dejado una huella en la piel y unas palabras que se ampararon en sus oídos:

—Mismo lugar, misma hora. —susurró e inmediatamente el color regresó al rostro de Albafica y por haber desviado su atención, no se percató de como Manigoldo posaba un papel en la intimidad del bolsillo de su propia chaqueta.

—Sí —alcanzó a responder, antes de perderlo nuevamente.

Y como juego de las crudas ruedas del destino que tiraba de las cuerdas de sus vidas, esa semana, no coincidieron.

En consecuencia de haber tenido el baño a la intemperie, Albafica había sufrido una fiebre que le había recalcinado la piel arrojándole a las faldas de una avasallante debilidad, que lo había dejado en cama días enteros.

Sus noches, bañadas en sudor y con alfileres que le atravesaban el cráneo, le indujeron en un universo tórrido que, en su vida, había desfilado.

Esa noche, en la sensación extraña de perderse en el desenfoque de las sinfines imágenes, había capturado una cuya alucinación revelaba a un Manigoldo que cometía el ilícito acto de hacerse con su cuerpo. En como le deslizaba con toque de flores la camisa por los brazos y abarcaba cada zona con largos besos, le hicieron detener el corazón. En como sus labios habían coincidido y él lo había permitido, abriendo la puerta para tocar la piel cohibida que nadie había tenido el susodicho de conocer, ni siquiera en el placer de los sueños. Sonreía, él, Albafica, que era un huraño y amargado de primera, se veía sonreír cuando tiraba de la placa que colgaba del cuello de Manigoldo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante sus propios pensamientos, Manigoldo había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos y, por ese espacio carentes de horas, le hizo desaparecer en una nube ofuscada.

Sólo podía verse en la bruma de pasión consumiendo los labios de un alguien que sólo conocía sus regresos. Se veía sobre él, con unas manos que le recorrían los muslos, la espalda, el cabello largo que caía en el rostro. Suaves gemidos encauzaron su mente, la voz de Manigoldo susurrándole poesías, dejando en su cuerpo cada marca que había iniciado sólo con su olor y una simple caricia.

Abrió los ojos, regresando de un pasaje que había desorbitado su cuerpo. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, como si reclamara el hecho de sacarlo de esa ensoñación.

—Manigoldo... —mencionó por primera vez en la ausencia de esa persona, percatándose del fuerte choque que esa pronunciación había ocasionado.

Débil, se levantó con esfuerzo de su cama y fue hasta el closet para tomar la única prueba corpórea que tenía de que ese personaje existía. Por su acento, juzgaba que debía ser italiano, pero de ir más allá... No tenía nada.

Ni siquiera un número de teléfono que tanto le habían rogado a él, y como si fuera una burla de los dioses, ahora deseaba el de éste con fuerte ahínco.

No sabía porque anhelaba saber de él, que le disculpara por faltar... Se abrazó a sí mismo con la prenda entre sus brazos, dejando que el fuerte aroma le consumiese, en el ovillo de su propio cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente, tuvo un despertar lento, ligeramente reconfortador cuando un aire lejano se coló por las ventanas alertándole que el día empezaba. Sus energías equilibradas, bastaron para que le fuera suficiente salir de su hogar cuando el alba asomaba sus pestañas y correr a la estación del tren, cuando las horas se les habían escapado entre los dedos.

No, no era eso. Y lo sabía.

La cafeína que recién acababa de beberse, burbujeaba en sus venas igual que la gaseosa, alertando a las imágenes que paseaban por su subconsciente como una exhalación. En su mente lo recordaba demasiado perfecto para el pretérito de realidades procreadas en los hijos de Madrid, ese jueves no debía ser diferente, y tenía que meterse el mensaje en la cabeza sino quería derrumbarse ante una emoción que podría ser absurda para su razonamiento.

El tren llegó, levantando sus cabellos cuando el viento que lo escoltaba, sacudió el túnel. Las puertas se abrieron y los engendros que se arrebataron a su interior no le dejaron ileso cuando se estrelló contra una de las barras metálicas que sostenía el equilibrio de un hombre caucásico, dejándolo unos instantes sin aire.

La mañana pasaba lenta, casi retrasada y quizá fuera el exceso de cafeína que corría por su sangre, que su conciencia intentaba buscar la luz después del apagón que provocó la distancia. Pasó entre las personas entre ligeros empujones, con la idea dando vueltas a una menos reconfortante. Deseaba verlo y, el pensamiento de no encontrarlo, era más consistente a cada segundo.

Finalmente llegó al lugar que siempre era el esperado, el punto de encuentro que había dado frutos a un árbol que nunca tuvo raíces. Encontrarse con la decepción que sabía de antemano que saborearía, le supo más amarga más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez no había tal cosa como el destino. Tal vez sólo eran las oportunidades que llegaban para ver cual valiente podría tomarla y ver qué hacía con ellas. Él tuvo tantas… y a todas las dejó ir.

Sentía que las lágrimas escudaban el interior de sus ojos, cuando el peso de todo aquello que creyó una molestia se le había resbalado sin dejar rastros, y sólo quedaba el recuerdo de una chaqueta que conservaba entre sus manos.

Un dolor lacerante se propagó dentro de sí, como si su amargura fuera a abrasarle la lengua. Llegó a la conclusión que tal vez los grandes y épicos romances no ocurrían por simple casualidad. No, ese adjetivo era ambiguo para la definición que ahogaba el sentido en su cabeza y luego lo llevaba a la superficie. La casualidad no existía, existía era el momento.

Quizás lo que ese punto y aparte intentaba enseñarle en ese siguiente párrafo, era que no siempre se trataba de encontrar un final feliz, sino de encontrar la historia que valía la pena recordar. Buscó en tantas páginas el sentido de la vida perecedera, cuando simplemente lo que deseaba encontrar estaba en el revés de su propia pregunta.

Y… a lo que se había negado, el significado de la palabra teorizante que los poetas decoraban con versos…

Deseó tener otra oportunidad para valorizar su propio sentido, al romance de primera vista. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, y una lágrima de despedida bajó por su mejilla, alimentando el dolor que ahora se extendía en su pecho. Tocó su corazón, como si éste ardiera dentro de él, rogándole el perdón por haber perdido el fantasma entre las tumbas...

—¿Albafica…? —Oyó a su espalda.

Dio un respingo en el acto. Y cuando unas pequeñas maldiciones se alzaron al aire con un hombre que se enfrentaba a otros por llegar a él, agradeció cada segundo de esa mañana. No había mejor momento que ese hoy.

Se limpió rápidamente la humedad, desapareciendo aquel velo de dureza y tirantez que arrastraba a diario. No más. Se giró lentamente y, en ese nuevo momento para ellos, sus miradas se encontraron. Y su cuerpo tembló cuando notó como las siluetas que se revolvían como insectos sometidos ante la llama, amenazaban con perderlo de vista.

—Manigoldo —tartamudeó, luchando por mantener su voz constante, inconsciente que sus labios formaron la curva espesa en largura.

Él se acercó, despertándole los labios en el deseo de decirle que no le conocía como debía ser, y aún así, le había echado de menos.

Por espacio de un momento no sucedió nada, sólo se observaban con el aire mágico del reencuentro envolviéndolos; y al fin, ocurrió. Un brillo singular extenderse en esas comisuras, y con ello pudo jurar como el tiempo se había detenido al reflejarse en los ojos que resultaban terriblemente convincentes que parecían escrutarle hasta los huesos.

Bastó un instante, para verlo acercarse y sentir como unos brazos rodearon el cuello. Se mantuvo allí por ese escaso segundo, antes que el sonido emergiese de nuevo entre las grietas de la boca italiana.

—Creí que no volvería a verte. —susurró—. Maldición, en serio lo creí —Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y él no pudo resistirse al contacto—. Siempre he tenido la oportunidad de tomar el directo, me ahorraría el trabajo de toparme con toda esta mierda que odio. Y aún así… —Sus palabras se resquebrajaron en su garganta—, maldita sea, ¿dónde mierdas estabas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios ocultos en su cuello.

—Nunca me has dado tu número de teléfono —contestó, levantando tímidamente las manos y tocar el fornido pecho que se enfrentaba al suyo.

Manigoldo le contempló divertido, quizá burlándose de su actitud absorta, antes de decir:

—Siempre lo has tenido —confesó, llevando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja reviviendo memorias en un sepulcro que ya había desterrado—. En mi chaqueta y en tu libro.

Ambos momentos relampaguearon, y convencido que nunca le prestó la atención suficiente para percatarse; prefirió quedarse en esa realidad y no viajar a otra lejana.

—Debí imaginarlo —Sonrió. Y con ello, sin poder contener el golpeteo de su corazón, Albafica se liberó sutilmente, antes de caer en las entrañas de un túnel que se tragaba la luz, apagando inesperadamente sus alrededores.

No le dio demasiada importancia al nuevo griterío y revuelta que se había formado. Estaban en su rincón, sólo ellos, aislándose juntos en ese espacio dando la cavidad para oír los fuertes latidos de sus corazones. Gracias a sus manos, encontró el rostro que buscaba y decidió abandonar todo lo que coexistía en su mundo, para crear uno nuevo que había dibujado en sus sueños.

Se acercó, y con una sonrisa trazada, le rozó los labios.

No le importó tener esa clase de afecto en frente al público mañanero y presuntuoso que anhelaba llegar a su destino, se besaron porque sus vidas ya habían pasado lo suficiente, y porque la química finalmente había hecho una solución compatible desde el primer día.

Consciente de su propia torpeza y a que Manigoldo no parecía importarle, obviándola cuando le devolvió el beso que le hacía creer que nadie advertía en la oscuridad, quizás porque lo que ocurría en el viaje del tiempo era demasiado inusual, o porque todo podía apagarse con la voz monótona que los despedía. Sentía como le anticipaba cada uno de sus movimientos y guiaba las manos sin prisa sobre su hermoso rostro, delineando cada palmo de ella, sin haber hastío ni ausencia en sus ojos.

—Te quiero. —le susurró Manigoldo aún con la boca sobre la suya.

Albafica le entregó a cambio una sonrisa sincera. Pensando en como su vida había cambiado entre los resquicios de un transporte que seguía su curso, mientras el momento de ellos estaba en pausa. Las nuevas alertas pulularon con gran estruendo en un silencio que resultó amenazador; mostrando el inminente destino que esperaba en la estación.

—¿Debería tener miedo? —preguntó en un suspiro, afianzando el contacto que lo tenía arrinconado al cristal.

Manigoldo le posó un dedo en los labios, recorriéndolos sin apartar la mirada de él, sin romper la cercanía, sin alejarse del alboroto que los oprimía. Sólo se concentraron en ellos. Sólo en su propia luz.

—No en nuestro último viaje —fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, después de tomarse las manos y enlazar sus dedos.

La sonrisa se expandió en una fina línea y, sosteniendo una mirada de promesas y confidencias, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Albafica sin remordimiento alguno, dejó que esa llama se encendiera, cuando le entregó el último latido de su corazón, en ese día especial, once de marzo.

El día en que la luz del día nunca regresó a ellos, gracias a un tren que jamás llegó al final del túnel; llevándose a sus hijos a un viaje sin regreso.

El deseo se le había cumplido.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Bien, tercer AU que hago de ésta pareja y creo que no salió tan mal. La idea vino a mí cuando estaba en la peluquería, si, esta chica por fin había decidido hacer algo por su cabello jaja xD. El chico que me atendía le encantaba la oreja de Van Gogh y colocó esa canción como unas, eh, cinco veces. Debo confesar que en sus primeras tres repeticiones no había prestado atención a la letra, no fue sino a la cuarta que capté el mensaje y me quedé: "OMG". Así que, este es el resultado.

Oyendo la canción la chica dice que ya venía un tiempo viéndose pero ella no se atrevía a hablarle por su baja autoestima y adaptando a las personalidades de nuestros protagonistas eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. También la parte que ellos no habían hablado hasta ese día fatídico, pero considerando que es Manigoldo, aquí viene la retórica ¿o sea, o sea, en serio? Él sería capaz de hacer hablar hasta una roca, incluso para decirle que se guarde silencio jajajaj

Si oyen con detalle la canción, se percatarán que tomé frases e incluso el diálogo final que él le dice a ella del "te quiero". Para sumergir más esta historia en el homenaje a las víctimas del atentado de los trenes el 11 de Marzo del 2004, donde más de 4 estaciones fueron destruidas simultáneamente a manos de malditos territorista, en España/Madrid, no especifiqué la hora, pero al decir que era sumamente temprano, tomé el tiempo real de las explosiones que se llevaron a cabo a las 7:38 am. Donde ya a las 7:40, habían muerto más de 180 personas y 1080 salieron heridas.

Que Mani y Alba hayan sobrevivido, eso queda criterio de cada uno de ustedes y el "vivieron felices para siempre" o el otro final "vivieron felices en esos segundos de reencontrarse" xD.

 **Aclaraciones:** Para quienes no sepan, la canción "Jueves" de la oreja de Van Gogh, es una historia dedicada a las víctimas que murieron en el ataque terrorista a los trenes el 11 de marzo. El final de la canción, dicta que la chica y el chico se besaron antes de morir. Por eso dice "Le entregó el último latido de su corazón", aunque la canción diga soplo XD

En pocas palabras, cuando el tren entra al túnel y dice que las luces se apagaron, es cuando empezó el ataque que deshabilitó las luces y luego vino la explosión en la estación. Es por eso que Alba le dice: "¿Debería tener miedo?" Y Mani le dice que era su último viaje.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan en seguirme, aprecio su dedicación a mi escritura. En otras noticias, Noche de tragos no tiene nada de avance XD pero pronto la tendrá, sólo tengan paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
